


Look daddy, no hands

by Adara_Rose



Series: papa bird and the riddler [2]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Edward is very sorry about hurting Oswald and sets about making it right. With his mouth.





	Look daddy, no hands

**Author's Note:**

> I write my best porn listening to seriously weird music… this one had the soundtrack of “raised by bats” by Aurelio Voltaire. On repeat. About 20 times. :)  
> It’s also a direct sequel to “the price of forgiveness”.

Oswald was lying on the bed dressed in a black silk dressing gown, reading the newspaper with a bored look on his face. He did not acknowledge Edward when he shyly entered the room.

“I did not give you permission to dress” the mayor said as he turned a page. Edward whimpered, but obediently started stripping. He folded each item of clothing carefully, knowing it would result in more punishment if he didn’t. As he bent down to pull of his socks, he couldn’t help the small moan of pain as his back protested. Oswald ignored him, appearing to be completely engrossed in the paper. Once Edward was completely nude except for his glasses, Oswald raised one hand in a ‘come hither’ gesture. Figuring he ought to get back into Oswald’s good graces as soon as possible, Edward fell to his knees and made his way across the room on all fours. Finally, he was kneeling by the side of the bed. Oswald’s hand came out to stroke his hair, and he preened at the affectionate gesture.

 

“What am I to do with you, boy?” Oswald sighed as he put the paper on the nightstand. He hadn’t stopped stroking Edward’s hair.

“I’m so sorry, papa” he begged miserably, knowing he was still far from forgiveness.

“I know” Oswald murmured thoughtfully, staring up at the ceiling as he thought. “But none the less. I do not think I have ever been more disappointed in you, Ed.” then he turned his head and looked Edward in the eyes. “Or more hurt” he added, softly. 

Those damned tears made their way down Edward’s cheeks again.

“I’m sorry” he sobbed, hating himself for his childish behaviour. But he had  _ disappointed his papa bird _ . He wasn’t sure he could live with that.

 

“I know you are” Oswald sighed, “but you do understand that this time, it’s not enough to be sorry?” Edward nodded miserably.

“You have received your punishment” Oswald said as he adjusted the pillows of the bed, leaning back against them. He undid the cord of the robe, letting it slide open to reveal that he was nude beneath. Edward whimpered, this time with want, as impossibly pale skin was revealed to his adoring eyes. 

“But forgiveness must be earned” Oswald added, lips twitching in an almost-smile. 

“Please” Edward breathed, wetting his lips. “Please, daddy-”

“No hands” Oswald smirked. “Or I’ll send you to your room.”

 

* * *

 

Edward balanced precariously on his knees, holding his hands firmly behind his back. There were no rope or cuffs holding them, nothing but his own submission. It just made the restriction even hotter, and made him more determined to prove what a good boy he was.

 

Starting at the left hip, he painted a series of kittenish licks up Oswald’s torso, pausing at the nipple. He loved playing with Oswald's nipples; they were so sensitive, hardening almost immediately. He laved it thoroughly before losing his lips around it, suckling in an imitation of what he planned to do with his lover’s cock later. Somewhere above him, Oswald moaned in appreciation. Edward trembled, feeling his already hard cock jerk and drool against his heaving stomach, but he didn’t let it distract him. Daddy didn’t like when he got distracted by his own needs unless he’d been given permission. Instead, he trailed hungry kisses over daddy’s smooth skin to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. He was rewarded by more hungry groans, and a low, hoarse “Ed” that would have made him preen if he wasn’t busy.

Finally, he let the nipple go with an obscene pop, licking and kissing his way down Oswald’s heaving stomach. He paused to dip his tongue into the other man’s navel, swirling and pushing almost as if fucking it. That got him a breathless “ _ scheisse!”  _ and he shuddered at the way the foreign syllables seemed to overflow with desire. 

 

Edward squinted through his fogged up glasses, wondering if he’d dare to remove them, but daddy had said no hands. Instead he flicked his head to the side sharply, sending the glasses flying across the bed. He didn’t see where they landed, but it didn’t matter. Even though his vision wasn’t good without glasses, he saw enough. Saw all he wanted. 

 

He licked his way down a pale thigh, drunk on the taste of sweat and soap and something else that was pure oswald. He wanted to bury himself in the taste, bottle it up and sell it for a fortune, gorge on it. God, he tasted so good… he lightly bit the twisted knee, drawing a low keen from his partner’s throat. It was somewhere between pleasure and pain, so he pressed an apologetic kiss to the bruise that had immediately bloomed on the pale skin before turning his attention to the other thigh.

 

Oswald’s legs trembled as Edward bathed too thin hips in his saliva, but the only oral reactions he got were heavy breathing and the occasional moan. He wanted to hear more, wanted to hear him cry out. So he buried his face between Oswald’s legs, pressing in close and breathing deeply, moaning at the smell of him. He then turned his attentions to his balls, drawn tight up against the base of his erect cock. Edward let himself whimper once, a sound of pure hunger, before he let himself taste. He swirled his tongue over them, sucking them into his mouth, wondering if he dared to press his teeth- 

“Harder” Oswald moaned, hands coming down to clutch at the back of his head. That was the only permission he needed, and Edward lightly raked his teeth over the sensitive balls. Oswald cried out loudly, hips arching up from the bed in pleasure. They both groaned, one with want, the other with satisfaction. With an obscene pop, Edward let the balls go and zoned in on his goal; Oswald’s cock.

 

His fingers twitched with the need to touch, but he hadn’t been given permission. So instead, Edward spread his knees a bit further, ignoring his protesting body. He licked a long swipe from the base, following the thick vein on the underside, pressing hs tongue flat against the weeping head. Oswald groaned, pushing his hips up, making the tip of his cock momentarily slip into Edward’s hungry mouth. He whimpered at the first taste of precome, chasing each drop with his greedy tongue.

“Fuck” Oswald panted, “you-” he broke of in a garbled cry as Edward carefully inserted the tip of his tongue under the foreskin, curious as to whether he’d be able to pull it down without using his hands. 

“Ed!” Oswald cried s he kept pushing, “you- fuck- ah-” the mayors hands tugged harshly at his hair, pulling him up and away. He whimpered in protest, mouth open with want. 

“You’re going to kill me” Oswald panted desperately, clearly trying to compose himself. He removed one hand from Edward’s hand to wrap around the weeping head of his cock, pulling it roughly. Edward pouted briefly as oswald pulled down the foreskin and then slid his hand down to the base, pinching hard in an obvious attempt to hold back his orgasm. Edward took that as permission to continue, willing to risk the punishment.

 

He wrapped his lips around Oswald’s cock, moaning in ecstasy as he finally felt him inside; if he was completely honest, he was a complete slut for Oswald’s cock in any way he could get it. How had he ever fooled himself that a woman could replace this ravenous need? He had no idea how to determine Oswald’s size -he didn’t exacly have experience with anyone’s cock but his own- but if he relaxed his throat muscles he could take him almost fully. Which he did, moaning in pleasure at the feel of not being able to draw a full breath combined with the taste that never failed to make him ome crawling back for more. Edward found himself moaning almost consantly as he sucked, his own cock pulsing in desire and pleasure at knowing he was pleasing oswald enough for the other man to rake his nails over Ed’s scalp. It hurt, tbut the stinging pain ponly served to ground him in reality instead of losing himself in the act. 

 

“Ed” oswald groaned despertely, “god-” and he wanted to make this good for oswald, wanted to eat him up and drink him down and find nourishment in his pleasure. So he hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard, letting his teeth come out to play. Os loved it when he used his teeth. Os’ hips snapped up towards him, lazily fucking Ed’s mouth, moaning in pleasure and encouragement. Ed whimpered around his mouthful, then forced himself to relax his throat muscles. Pressing down firmly he felt Oswald’s cock slide into his throat, as his nose pressed against his lover's’ flat, smooth-shaved stomach. He swallowed.

 

Oswald howled, there was no other word for it, arching of the bed. Ed choked, pulled back, then practically inhaled him again. Oswald writhed under him, his cries of pleasure like music in Ed’s ears as he took every brutal thrust, knowing he’d have bruises on his face later and wanting them. 

 

Then he got an idea. The next time Oswald fucked up into Ed’s mouth, he pulled back. And as he did, he pressed his teeth against the sensitive vein he’d played with earlier, raking them along the underside of oswald’s cock. Oswald howled, his back arching, digging his nails into the sensitive skin of Ed’s scalp, drawing blood. Then he was coming, so suddenly Ed was completely unprepared for it. He choked on it, gasping and spliuttering and hungrily sucking down every last drop of semen as Oswald shuddered and howled in ecstasy. 

 

Oswald fell back against the sheets, panting and trembling with aftershocks. Ed followed him down, reluctant to let go of his cock, licking the sensitive head with tiny, barely-there licks more of affection than anything else. Eventually, when the sensation became too much, Oswald pushed him away. Ed keened in protest, but obeyed. He still wasn’t completely sure daddy had forgiven him.

 

Oswald pulled Edward up to lie beside him, wrapping a shaking hand around Ed’s neglected cock. He was so sensitive at this point that the touch made him cry out, hips arching involuntarily into the grip.

“Such a good boy” oswald crooned into his ear, “come for me.” 

Edward sobbed, once, as his body obeyed the command. Oswald held him through his orgasm, rocking him slowly when his body at last calmed.

“You may move your hands.” Oswald murmured, sounding almost amused. What? Oh, his hands. Edward had almost forgotten about them, still held behind his back with nothing more than his will. He moved them slowly, shaking, not sure if he dared to wrap his arms around Oswald or not. 

 

Oswald pulled him close, nestling his healthy leg between Edward’s.

“You’re forgiven.” he whispered against his trembling lips. 


End file.
